All or Nothing
by SephyzAngel
Summary: This uses the song "All or Nothing" by O-Town through most of the story. It's about Hilde and Duo. It's also my first fic using all real GW characters.


I hope you enjoy this! Remember, I do not own GW, but that would be kewl.  
  
~I know when he's been on your mind~  
~That distant look is in your eyes~  
Duo sat down on a bench and waited for Hilde. "It's odd," he thought. "These  
past few days she's been getting later and later." He was sitting there  
for 45 minutes when he finally saw Hilde running down the street.   
"Sorry I'm late." she said. Duo got up to kiss her, but she moved away.   
"Hey it's Quatre! Hi Quatre!" Duo turned and saw a puzzled Quatre walking  
by.  
"Hi Hilde...?" Quatre said, breaking into a run. "Something about her is  
scaring me. Why is she doing this to me?!" Hilde began chasing him, leave  
Duo as confused as ever about her. He dropped the flower and went home.  
  
~I thought with time you'd realize~  
~It's over, over~  
A few weeks went by, and soon enough Hilde didn't show up on any dates.  
He couldn't even reach her on the phone. Duo often came home from waiting  
for her late, he hadn't given up yet. But soon enough, he considered the  
relationship over and hoped she had been thinking the same, unfortunatly.  
  
~It's not the way I choose to live~  
~And something somewhere's got to give~  
Duo was at home one day watching TV. His doorbell rang. He jumped up to  
go answer it, hoping it was Hilde coming to apologize about the last month.  
As he opened the door, he discovered two things. It was not Hilde, but his  
friend Quatre. And that it was storming. He was so into the show on TV that  
he hadn't noticed the loud thunder. "Hello, Duo. There is so much I need to  
tell you about Hilde."  
"Well come in, don't just stand there!" They walked over to the couch and  
sat down.   
"Okay. The reasons she would be showing up late to go on dates with you  
was because she would be at my place talking to me. A few times before she  
left, always later than the time before, she would kiss me. I've tried to  
confront her about it many times, but she would just change the subject.   
I'm not betraying a great friend of mine because I want her to stop. Duo,   
she's your girlfriend, please talk to her about it. Duo thought for a few  
minutes.  
"Thank you, Quatre. You are a good friend. I'm a little less confused now.   
The only thing left to know is why she'd do this." Duo took Quatre to the  
door.  
  
~You know I'd fight for you~  
~But how can I fight someone who isn't even there~  
Duo began to think about his past. As in the Hilde/Duo past of his. He  
recalled how he saved her and how good of friends they became. Then there   
was the time she retrived information for the pilots. She was crazy, but   
yet he loved her deeply. They became boyfriend and girlfriend. It maybe had  
been 7 months since they first started dating. But now, he had done so much for  
her, and no longer was she giving back.  
  
~I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you~  
~I don't care if it's not fair~  
Hilde looked around her room, then at the clock. She had been sitting on  
her bed thinking for over an hour It was about the Duo or Quatre situation.  
"I don't want to hurt either of them. But it feels like I've already done  
damage. I'm so lost." She sighed and turned over. "I think I'm going to have to  
talk to Duo."  
  
~Cuz I want it all or nothing at all~  
~There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom~  
~It's now or never~  
Duo was sitting there still watching TV when it hit him. "You have to do something  
about her, buddy," He said to himself. "You have a life, and you can't spend  
it like this. You're wasting all your time waiting for her. You want it all from  
her. But if she's going to give you nothing, you're falling into nowhere. It's now  
or never, man."  
  
~Is it all or are we just friends~  
Hilde shifted positions, still thinking. "I'm afraid that by the end of this day  
me and Duo will be just friends. Yet, I am okay with that. I hope he is. I hope  
he will understand my story." She got up and headed towards the phone.  
  
~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call~  
~You leave me here with nothing at all~  
Suddenly the phone rang. Duo jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello Duo..."  
It was Hilde.  
"Hilde! Tell me why! What is going on with you? What the heck possessed you?!  
Hilde, you have made my life a living hell!"  
"D-Duo...I'm sorry-"  
"And that's all?"  
"Please, Duo! Listen to me! You were my hero! I can't be around you! It was  
just a poor obsession! I never deeply loved you like you think...I know I just  
really truly hurt you. I can't help how this impacted you..."  
"So this ends everything?"  
"Yeah...Farewell, Duo." She hung up, almost in tears.  
  
~There are times it seems to me~  
~I'm sharing you in memories~  
Duo slowly fell asleep that night. In his dream, he was with Hilde. It was a sunny day, and it was  
almost real. But soon enough, everything went black and went it was bright again, Duo was all  
alone. He woke up in a sweat. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he laid there thinking about all  
the time he had spent with Hilde. And little did he know that Hilde happened to be thinking about  
all her times with him. Slowly, Duo drifted off to sleep again...  
  
~I feel it in my heart but I~  
~Don't show it, show it~  
Hilde felt as if she was having second thoughts about the phone call. She knew she couldn't change  
anything. She shrugged and called Quatre. But once he answered it, she hung up. She couldn't take   
it anymore and decided to go out to the park, preferably to the bench her and Duo used to meet  
at. When she got there, she saw Duo sitting there staring at the sky. She jumped and turned back, but  
couldn't walk away.  
  
~And there are times you look at me~  
~As though I'm all that you can see~  
~Those times I don't believe it's right~  
~I know it, know it~  
"Hilde..." Duo said quietly. Slowly she turned back around. When she saw him, she smiled. He smiled  
back at her, it felt as if they had just met again. "Surely this won't last long," Duo thought. And he  
was right. Soon enough, Hilde's smile turned into a frown.  
"What are you doing here, Duo Maxwell?" she demanded.  
"This is a public bench. It seems that I have been around it much longer than you, Miss Hilde." She  
narrowed her eyes. "But I can't help that you had the same idea as me." Duo grinned at her.  
"You can't change the past!" Hilde yelled running.  
"Who said I was? Girl, you have problems!" he yelled back. She stopped.  
  
~Don't make me promises~  
~Baby you never did know how to keep them well~  
"God, Duo, I promise-"  
"Hilde don't give me your promise stuff."  
"Duo! What did I do?!"  
"Oh come on, Hilde! Don't you even remember?" Hilde looked away.  
"Can I finish?!"  
"Fine!"  
"Okay. Duo, I promise I won't ruin our friendship any further."  
"You never have kept any promises of yours."  
"Fine! Farewell!" Hilde stormed off. Wufei came out from hiding behind a tree.  
"Women," he muttered.   
"Yep, buddy. Well I'm off. Peace!"  
"So long."  
  
~I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you~  
~It's time to show and tell~  
Duo walked home in deep thought. "Hilde hides from everything. It bugs me. She should show  
herself- the best, truest, part of her. She just doesn't understand."  
  
~Cuz you and I~  
~Could lose it all if you've got no room~  
~No room, insdies for me in your life~  
Weeks went by quickly, and Duo heard nothing from his so called "friend" Hilde. He figured she  
was too busy with some new guy, maybe Quatre had given in to her.  
"Our friendship is lost, Hilde." he told her on the phone. "Do you not have any room in your heart  
for a dear friend? Have you realized that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me?" Hilde was silent.  
"I am sorry, Duo. Sincerely from the bottom of my soul sorry. Friends first, friends forever, Duo   
Maxwell."  
"Thank you. It all started good, ended bad, but came out neutral for us. Anyways, did you get Quatre?"  
Hilde laughed.  
"I have to recover first. I don't want the same thing to happen."  
"Love teaches us lessons through all its relationships for you. You're just beginning to understand  
them, just like me."  
"I'm glad, but Duo, I must go now. I'll talk to you soon. Buh bye."  
"Peace." They hung up and Duo smiled. That was their best conversation yet. 


End file.
